Tails of fire and eyes of snow
by 1 R.A.Y. 1
Summary: Life in the village of Konoha has become quiet of late, Tsunade has issued a vacation for the Ninja of the village but Naruto is not the one to set down and rest. What kinds of things may happen whos to say. T-crude humor and later have sexual humor
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto and have no rights to it or viz.

TAILS OF FIRE AND EYES OF SNOW

Location: Konoha

Month: early May

After a long, 3 years of non-stop missions, Tsunada decided that the village ninja needed a summer off from all the chaos. She posted a notice that stated "No missions will be assigned until September, therefore all ninja are ordered to take a reprieve until then. Have a nice summer signed, Tsunada."

Naruto, who has been on 8 straight missions, was like a zombie, not wanting to do anything but slam his head on a pillow. Before he could do that he felt an almost dire need for a warm shower having been on 8 straight missions he had no real time for a chance to wash up. He smelt so bad he could scare even a skunk away. He started home, not even noticing the edict on the gate set by Tsunada.

Naruto walked inside and felt like passing out right there on the mat but the smell would only keep him awake. He shot up stairs and jumped in the shower. He was about halfway done, when he sat down in the tub feeling the hot water hit his skin. It made him think of one of his missions involving fire-style and water. Naruto soon started to drift in and out of sleep, and eventually he passed out with the water still on. He awoke 30 minutes later and felt like his whole body was numb. When his senses caught up with him he felt the freezing water hitting him and bolted out of the shower nearly tripping over the curtain. With out a second thought he went to the heater and leaned over it trying to warm up. He then remembered that he left the water on and bolted back into the bathroom but slipped on a puddle of water and fell flat on his face in the pool of water.

45 minutes later, a soft voice called out from down stairs "Naruto…..Naruto are you home" Naruto was asleep on the bathroom floor snoring in the pool of water he slipped on. The voice called out to him again "Naruto are you up there" foot steps came from behind him as he heard "naru…..oh my… goodness...Naruto Kun you're…" Naruto suddenly awoke from the surprised voice only to find that it was Hinata Hyugga. She stood behind him and blushed as she could see his rear end. Hinata suddenly turned away and said "I'm so sorry Naruto I didn't know you were….umm…" With her reaction he stood up and waved his hands over his head and with his unique expression said" oh no…it's nothing, ya see I kinda tripped and fell…down…ahh…Hinata whats the matter" noticing that he was naked " oh whoops" Hinata, who is only an innocent young girl, felt light headed and was completely red and fainted. Naruto saw her about to fall and stopped her head from hitting the hard wooden door frame. "What the heck was that about" he said while scratching his head, not understanding why she had fainted he brought her to his room and laid her on his bed. He then grabbed a chair and sat next to her waiting for her to wake up so he can apologies to her.

2 hours later, she awoke and she turned her head to see Naruto at the side of the bed with his arms up on the side "so you're finally awake huh". Hinata now just remembered why she fainted and turned away from him to hide the inevitable blush that was appearing on her face. Naruto, seeing that Hinata was hiding from him sighed and said calmly "I know a little wile ago was a little much for you I understand that, but I slipped on a puddle and was unconscious and I could not hear you coming". Hinata giggled a little thinking about the awkward way he was on the floor but said nothing more. A few minutes later she faced him and said "Naruto….I came here to…" she struggled to find the words. "Came here to…what Hinata" he said impatiently. "I came here to ask if you could spend the summer with me and relax before going on another mission" she bites her bottom lip and forcefully swallowed as she waited to hear his answer. Naruto raised his hands and put them on the back of his head and said "gees I don't know…..I'm pretty sure I will be getting missions over the summer, besides you know that." Hinata said "you didn't see the edict that Tsunada posted on the village gate when you came back from your mission?" "What are talking about, what edict" she pointed out the window on the balcony and said "go look for your self you can see it from here" Naruto walked over to the balcony and squinted to help him see it "WHA…..WHAT? TSUNADA ORDERED A IMMEDIT WHAT" he said in disbelief to the notice. Hinata then said to make it clearer to Naruto "Tsunada really thinks that the ninja of Konoha need to take a break" Naruto said suddenly "I don't need a vacation, I'm at the top of my game" Hinata then said " you might be, but every one else is worn out, and besides its an order from lady Hokage" Naruto sighed deeply and said "ok fine, I guess I can't train because that pervy sage is gone and I got nothing better to do, ok I will spend the summer with you, sure" Hinata nodded, pleased with his answer. "Besides I always wanted to spend some time to get to know you" she blushed at this remark and thought to her self "he cares…..Naruto really cares about me" he then said "anyway it's been along time since I had a vacation"

So ends the 1st chapter of the unexpected vacation of 2 young ninja: Naruto the clumsy, idiot and Hinata the shy girl with a hidden love for Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2: Night at the Hyuuga's

CHAPTER 2: A NIGHT AT THE HYUUGA'S

"Hey Naruto what time is it now" Naruto walked over to his cabinet and look at the digital clock on top of it "ahhh….about 4:00 pm" Hinata bolted over to the door to his room. "WA….wait Hinata whats up" she turned to face him and said "I told Neji I would be back by 2:00 pm, I gave him my word" Naruto went up to her and said "well lets go see him, anyway its almost sunset and I don't think Neji would sit well at the thought of you walking home by yourself" Hinata blushed a little bit and thought "he's thinking about my safety?". Hinata shook her head in agreement and they walked out the door "oh…wait I almost forgot to lock the door" he took out his key and locked the door then placed the key behind his headband "ok ready to go Hinata" she nodded "yeah" she was blushing the whole way home.

When they got to the mansion Hinata said to Naruto whispering in his ear " Neji is right inside waiting so wait until I open my window and give you the signal ok" Naruto, who is clueless as to why she does not want any one to see him come in, just went along with it. knock knock "come in said a voice from inside the house Hinata opened the door and was right about her brother waiting for her to come home "your late Hinata….it's not like you to be later then you say, It's not in your character" she looked startled at him even though she knew he was there. "I know I'm late, I just…….got sidetracked on my way to Naruto's" Neji sensed she was hiding something, all of a sudden "BYAKUGAN" Neji used his clan's special jutsu to see what she was hiding. "come on in Naruto, I know your out there" Naruto nonchalantly walked in and said "alright ya caught me" Neji closed his eyes to release the jutsu and laughed at Naruto's silly look "you really think anyone can just walk in the Hyuuga mansion unnoticed"

Naruto got straight to the point with Neji "all I did was walk her back home geez you should thank me "Naruto pouted. "I'm responsible for what ever happens to Hinata until her father comes home" Neji said as he got up off the chair and walked across the room. Naruto says in curiosity "hey yeah, where is Hinata's old man anyway?" Neji sighed as he explained "he's out on his second honey moon in the Land Of Snow and won't be back for 2 months" Neji thought to himself after explaining "come to think of it why is he going for 2 months ha, must be some honey moon if it takes that long, and what could they possibly do in the Land Of Snow anyway, seems kind of boring to me". Naruto then said confused as to why it would be so long "o………k so it's just you and Hinata then?" "yeah but only until late July according to what he said his time frame would be". Hinata broke from her silence and said "umm….Neji" "yes Hinata what is it?" "Me and umm…..Naruto agreed to spend the summer with each other but we need to talk abouu….about what we should do to pass the time so can we please go up stairs?" "Ahh…I guess so" Neji said as he scratched his head. "Naruto can I just speak with you alone for minute, it won't take long" Neji asked "o…k sure".

Neji waits until he heard the door of her room shut then said to Naruto in a serious tone "hear me now Naruto, for I won't give any chances, Hinata might like you but I'm not permitted to allow any thing past that, if you even touch her I swear that you will regret it, do we have an understanding Naruto" Naruto who by now was scared witless said "swallow Su..Su...Yes sir". "Good I'm glade we had this little talk now I believe Hinata is waiting for you in her room, it's the one on the left 3 doors down" Neji said with a scary smile as he pointed to the stairs. "Oh and Naruto don't think because I'm down here that I'm not watching you" Neji said pointing to his eyes.

Naruto could not put the thought out of his mind, what would happen to him if he did something to Hinata and he thought to himself "boy is this what it feels like to have a dad, I'm kinda glade I don't if all of them would be like this, but I guess it would only apply to their daughters". he opened the door and Hinata noticed him shaking and said " Naruto what's the matter your shaking do you have a cold or something". "no its nothing I'm just tired having been awake for the last 2 days and to tell you the truth my mussels feel like jelly" Naruto said trying to shake off the fear Neji left him with. Naruto said after feeling a bit beater to talk "you know Neji has changed since last time I saw you 2 with each other" Hinata trying to remember when he started treating her like a real family member would said "I think the chunin exams changed him ever since he has been talking about you and how you saved him from the darkness, he started protecting me and…smiled at me for the first time since we were kids." Naruto thought to himself "protective? Pffff try obsessed you would think they were husband and wife for gods' sake".

"So umm…Naruto do you have any ideas for what we can do over the summer". Hinata asked, to shy to give her own ideas to Naruto. "Ahh…you wanted to spend the summer and didn't have any ideas on what to do?" he said groaning as he thought about his own ideas. "Ah…..hmmmm….errrr…I got nothing, what about you Hinata have you thought of anything?" Hinata was quick to answer him but without any mental strain, she spoke out loud "ah well we can go to the beach or the village pool or go see a fair" Naruto shaking his head in agreement "yeah that sounds like my kind of vacation" then Hinata said "or we can go on a date gasp" Hinata blushed and realized that she was talking out loud, turned around to hide it from Naruto who did not hear it completely "huh..What did you say Hinata I didn't catch the last one" "oh nothing it's nothing" trying to drop the subject with Naruto. "Umm…Naruto it's only 30 minutes until sundown you better get home" "yeah I seemed to forget I haven't slept a wink for 2 days straight" Naruto said thinking to himself. "See ya later Hinata" he was unlatching the lock to the window of her room when Hinata said "wa…wait Naruto I have something…" he turned around to find Hinata undoing his headband and kissed Naruto on the forehead. "Don't worry Naruto you will……..we will have a great vacation together". With that she turned around to hide the blush boiling to the surface. Naruto jumped out the window to a nearby tree which was 5 feet from the window and climbed down. Neji who witnessed this only sighed and said "that Naruto really is an idiot".

Hinata finally snapped out of the trance that the kiss left her in and looked down to see that Naruto forgot his headband. "Hmm I guess ill give it to him in the morning". Naruto who is a bit confused as to why Hinata kissed him thought to himself "man was she high on drugs or something; I mean she just kissed me for no particular reason, hmmm." He got to his front door yawning "ooook now its time to hit the hay" he put his hands to his forehead and gasped "ohhh no I left my headband at Hinata's house" he tried to calm himself down and thought of a plan "ok….ok all I have to do is go back to her window, and if she didn't lock it go in and grab it, yeah yeah no problems" "but what if Neji catches me sneaking into her room he will kill me" " nooo….I have to get the headband, I have to get the key and have to get to sleep no matter the risks". With that he started back to the mansion to the tree by Hinata's window.

Naruto climbed up to the nearest branch he could find to Hinata's window and it was pitch black but what he saw shocked him. He saw a shadowy pale body moving around the room. The moon light shining off every sway of her hand and every step she took. "Is she practicing her gentile fist style NUDE?" he thought to himself as he looked on with shock. "I think I remember her doing this 2 years ago at a lake, it's the same style". Naruto could not stop watching, hoping to sneak a peak that was not to be. It was to dark to see anything other then her shoulders, hair and her extremities. He was in a trance when he let go of a branch that was supporting him and fell off the branch he was standing on. He fell about 8 more feet before a branch hit him square in between the legs. Raving in pain, he moaned as he said "well…..I guess I deserved that" then he toppled over and fell head first in to a bush just a few feet from the front door and the wall of the house. Hinata who just heard the loud moan and the thump went to the window but saw nothing and yawned as she went to her bed and laid down. Naruto slept between a rock and a hard place.


	3. Chapter 3: The Proposal

CHAPTER 3: THE PROPOSAL

The next morning, after his rather unpleasant sleep in the bush he tumbled over, causing him to wake up. "Oh man that was….yawn the worst sleep I ever had and to mention the way I slept" Naruto rubbed his head and felt a bump the size of a golf ball. "I wonder if Hinata is up yet" he walked up the steps and rang the door bell. "I'm….coming" said a soft voice inside. Hinata opened the door and gasped "oh Naruto what happened did you fall out of bed?" "Something like that" he said grunting and rubbing his eyes." "…..oh Naruto you forgot this last night in my room" Hinata pulls out his head band, Naruto eyes light up as he said "yes now I get to go home yeeeaaahh" Hinata looking confused said "what do you mean 'get to go home'" "well you see, I put my house key behind my headband for safe keeping…gasp, ahhh…..Hinata where's my key?" Hinata said "I don't know where it is, I didn't know you keep things behind your headband." By now Naruto was turning himself inside out seeing if he mistakenly put it inside his pockets "man why do I have so many pockets….none of them are holding anything other then lint". Hinata said as reassurance that he will get home "well lady Hokage holds a spare key for every one if you give her one that is a copy". Naruto shook his head in disagreement "no, I didn't feel like spending money for a second key to give to her". Hinata sighed and thought to herself "well I should have guessed knowing its Naruto".

A long hour later after retracing his steps and searching Hinata's room held no results. "Ahhh man now where am I going to sleep, this is turning into some vacation" Naruto shaking his head in disbelief. Then Hinata said partially "Naruto you can sleep…" she continued the sentence in her own mind "in my room if you want" but it turned out as "in Neji's room you want". Naruto then said in an ignorant way "Neji's room no way not for a million cups of Raman stomach rumbling ahhh man…..speaking of Raman I sure could use some right now"

Naruto said to Hinata with a smile on his face "hey, Hinata lets go to the Raman shop my treat". Hinata feeling not to hungry herself just agreed and went with him down the street to the Raman shop. When the two walked in they saw a familiar face then Naruto shouted "Hey Iruka sensei" Iruka looked up from his bowl of Raman to see his two former students walking over to him the he said "Na….Naruto well well what a pleasant surprise, how's Kakashi treating you?" Hinata then walks in behind Naruto and said "oh…hello Iruka sensei" Iruka said in a surprised voice "well if it isn't the beautiful kunoichi, Hinata, I hope Kurenai has not been to rough on you".

Naruto slammed his left hand down on the counter and said "the biggest bowl you got with all the mixings" the shop owner said "ok….what about your friend there, she want something?" she looked up and said "no thank you, I'm not that hungry". Iruka turned to face both of them and said "so anything happening over the summer?" Hinata fiddled with her fingers but said nothing, Naruto slammed his bowl down and sighed as he explained "well for starters, there's no missions, which I hate then I lost my only house key" Iruka said with astonishment "you don't like the fact that you have the summer off….WAIT WHAT you lost your only keys?" Naurto just knew that Iruka was going to give him a lecture on it later but said "yeah I put it behind my head band and Hinata gave it back but there was no key" Iruka was mad at him as he said "how can you be so careless as to lose your only key to your house?" Naruto got an idea and said "hey wait why can't I stay with you?" Iruka yelled at his remark "I have seen your house you have Raman cups and drink containers everywhere in your room, no way not at my house" Naruto sighed and said with a depressed look "ah man….Iruka you were my last hope….sigh well I'm not sleeping with Neji so maybe I will find a dog house or something". Hinata was furiously attacking her lower lip and then finally found the words she was looking for "Na….Naruto you could…..sleep in…swallow…my room if you want?" Naruto then said as if he were saved from death "re…really you don't mind?" Hinata then said "ye….yeah I don't mind" Naruto jumped up in the air as he said "yeah thank you so much Hinata" Naruto ran over to her then hugged her. Hinata was shocked by this sudden reaction from Naruto she blushed cherry red then fainted from the blood rushing to her face. Iruka got up and separated them and picked up Hinata and naurto's look of happiness turned into worry "wha…what happened why did she pass out?" Iruka looked at Naruto and smiled "don't worry about it it's nothing, it's getting late it's almost sunset lets get her back to her house.

When they got to the mansion they saw Neji on the couch watching T.V. he looked up and said "wha…..what happened to lady Hinata?" Neji's eyes started to glare at Naruto. "You had something to do with this, Naruto!" Iruka stepped in before a fight started "don't worry Neji Naruto did nothing to her, she just had a strange day" Neji said to Iruka "I think Hinata needs to sleep, can you take her upstairs to her room….?" Before Neji could finish Naruto said the rest "it's the one on the left 3 doors down" Neji laughed in a mocking way to Naruto.

Iruka gently laid Hinata on her bed and thought to himself "is Hinata ready for this yet….can she handle it….ha, what have I got to worry about, Neji will stop them if they try something" Iruka was walking out the door when a shine caught his eye. He walked over to a crack in the wooden floor and saw a silver key wedged in it. Iruka plucked the key out of the crack and said to himself "th….this is Naruto's key……so Hinata knew where it was the whole time." He thought about telling Naruto but then said to himself "no….I won't ruin their summer together" he put the key in his pocket "ill give it to Naruto before his next mission begins" Iruka walked out of Hinata's room and closed the door. Hinata opened her eyes once he left to release the byakugan from her eyes. She heard all of his thoughts and thought to herself "thank you Iruka sensei….thank you for understanding."

Iruka came down stairs to see Neji and Naruto glued to the T.V. Iruka said with concern "hey you two don't stay up all night watching T.V" the both of them did not hear a word he said and he sighed and walked over to see why they won't pay attention. "So what is on that's got you two in a trance huh?" they both said at the same time "Death Note". 20 minutes later Iruka got up and said "I have to get home I got someplace to be in the morning, so you two better take care of Hinata" with that he closed the door and Neji looked over at Naruto and said "I have to go to bed so I'm going up stairs don't eat every thing ok?" Naruto just said in an ignorant way "yeah yeah what ever".


	4. Chapter 4: Ninja beach reunion

CHAPTER 4: A LONG AWAITED REUNION: NINJA BEACH

The next morning Naruto awoke to find that Neji was already up and eating some eggs. Neji looked at Naruto and laughed and said "its 10:00 and you finally wakeup, do you always sleep this late?" Naruto rubbed his eyes and said "where is Hinata, is she up yet?" Neji sighed and said "yeah but she is in her room, you should go see her" Naruto run up stairs and opened her door and Hinata was startled "oh….it's only you Naruto want to go to the beach?" Naruto said "the beach huh….sure I don't care" Hinata said to get a bathing suit on Naruto said with a sad look "ahh man I forgot, my bathing suits are at my house and I have none with me". Hinata had an idea and suggested "on I think neji has some brown ones you can wear" Naruto detested "what, brown why brown, is there some other color besides that?" Hinata giggled and said "well…." Naruto said impatiently as ever "what if there is another please tell me" Hinata finished "well I have a purple bikini if you don't like brown" Naruto said "not funny Hinata, fine then I will go with brown" Naruto ran into the bathroom and put it on and came out to see that she had already changed. Hinata said "well how I look"she blushed with her question "ahhh…..too much purple but, it looks ok". Then they put some clothes over it and walked out the door.

Naruto and Hinata walked east to the waterfront district of konoha which formed as a result of a flood in the eastern border of the land of fire. Naurto lifted his head and smelt the sea salt in the air and the galls crying for miles around. They walked over to the grass dunes and what a sight it was, Naruto said in awe "wow…..so many ninja, huh even some from other villages are here too?" then they heard a familiar voice coming from a restaurant behind they "come on waiter I want everything on these two pages" they both thought of only one person "Chouji".

They walk in to see a huge stack of plates cloaking Chouji from their sight. They walked over to him and Naruto was first to speak "hey what's up Chouji, still fat as ever I see" then a voice of concern came from a corner of the store, his arms were over his head and he was on the floor with his head was on the wall. "HEY MAN YOU KNOW THE WORD FAT IS TABOO TO CHOUJI!" Naruto was regretting he ever said any thing when suddenly "what did you say" his ear was twitching, and then he turned around and yelled "WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAT I'M JUST A LITTLE CHUBBY OK!!" Naruto shaking his head said "no….no….I didn't say fat, I said boy look at that cat" then Chouji turned away from Naruto and said as he went back to his food "that's what I thought". Then Naruto looked around and asked the lazy man who was known as Shikamaru "hey Shikamaru where's Ino at anyway?" Shikamaru sighed and tried to remember "ahhh….I think she went to go get ice cream down the street…." Just then two girls walk in the store they where Ino and Temari, then they walked over to Naruto and Ino said "hey what's up Naruto how do you like your vacation so far?" just then Temari walked up to Shikamaru and bent down to say "hey they didn't have enough coffee ice cream so I got one big one but they did not have an extra cup so I guess we have to share alright my little Shikey?" then Shikamaru's eyes widen as he got up and blocked her mouth and said "hey I told you not to call me that when I'm around my friends" Naruto who heard every word started to laugh so hard he fell on the ground as he mocked "oh my shikey please kiss me smooch smooch HA HA HA". Temari slammed her giant fan on the ground and said "what was that….what did you say punk" his laughter fell silent as Ino grabbed Hinata and pulled her out of the shop and got as far away as they could. Chouji just grabbed what was left on his plate and jumped out of the window and ran for his life then it happened, Temari yelled as she swung open her fan "wind scythe jutsu". Razor wind shot all around the store until the walls gave way and got blown away, as well as Naruto.

Shikamaru looked up and thought "man why did I come to like her anyway?" the shop owner coming back from groceries, partly because Chouji cleaned them out ran to the now drafty doorway and said "you miss are going to pay for this" she laughed and smiled as she pulled out a big wallet and asked "how much?" the owner was stunned and said "ahh well….1 million yen should cover it" she said "deal and here is an extra 500 yen for my friend Chouji". Then Shikamaru continued "oh yeah now I remember, she throws around money like it is dirt".

Naruto falling down thought he was going to die then suddenly he hit sand but it was different, softer then normal sand, however he was sill yelling as if he was falling when he heard "hey…..Naruto you ruined my sand castle" Naruto looks up to see the red head pale skin man known as Gaara. Naruto looked at him then saw that he was wearing sun glasses and had to ask "ahhh….Gaara what's with the……?" then Gaara answered "oh what these things, there sunglasses I'm wearing for a modeling job while I'm absent for the sand village". Then Naruto hears the others running up to him then they look at Gaara and say "ahhh…" then he cocks an eyebrow and said "they are for modeling, nothing more" then Naruto asks "hey why are you sand ninja hear anyway?" then Gaara starts shaking and blushing "well Tamari's here for Shikamaru and well I'm here to……ahhh….swallow" Naruto said with a confused look "here to…..what?" then Gaara said "I'm here to……..GET A TAN!" every one was shocked and said at the same time "A TAN?" then the girls start to laugh as Shikamaru said "ahh ma what a drag……another important guy falls victim to a girls advice about how he looks" Temari grips Shikamaru's arm and said "let me give 'you' some advice, don't ever talk crap about a women or you will regret, Shikey" then Shikamaru said in a depressed way "man I wish you would stop calling me that, your embarrassing me" then Temari looks up at him and says "alright I will stop but on one condition, I get to call you that in 'bed' tonight deal?" then not even knowing what he agreed to said "all right….deal…WAIT...WHAT?" Temari thought to herself "score now I got him". Then Shikamaru thought to himself "wait….what just happened, did I just agree to sleep with Temari?" Then he states "wait I'm only fifteen I'm to young for that kind of responsibility" Temari looks at Shikamaru with a smug smile and said "to bad…..we both agreed on terms…..besides we got witnesses, and also I'm fifteen too so that isn't much of an issue" Shikamaru does not see a way out of this situation for once and has no option but to go along with it. Just then Temari picks up Shikamaru and runs off, there was a slight noise of screams coming from the distance. Naruto blurts out "man he really needs to get layed he should be thankful. Naruto looks to see a familiar scene, he sees 2 people wearing green cloths out on the jetty. "come on Lee just because every one els takes a vacation dose not mean you should slack off too, I want you to do 50 more laps up and down the jetty before we call it a day" Lee yelled with a gurgled voice "yes sir!!" when naruto just shrugged it off knowing that Gui would just chew his ear off about training which for the 1st time never wanted to think about. The day was almost over and naruto yawned and said to hinata " well we should head back to your place huh hinata" she nodded and they walked back to the Hyugga mansion. They reached the gates and walked past the training courtyard and when up the steps to find neji waiting inside he said to brown nose naruto "ha your here early for once no fun at the beach I take it?' naruto looked over at neji sitting with crossed arms and he replied "ahh...no we had fun but we are just tired so can we skip the talk and just go to bed with out you giving a lecturer on the rules of me sleeping with hinata please?" neji just said as naruto when up the stairs "just remember the..." neji was cut off by naruto "yeah yeah OR ILL KILL YOU yata yata " neji said to himself "he still acts like a fool huh well he wont be getting a girl with a personality like that"

The two of them laid down on the bed hinata passing out again before naruto. Naruto started to replay what happened to day in his mind when a sudden dark sadistic voice was speaking in his head "hehehehe...well kit you never Cece to amaze even me, learning how to control my power now your sleeping with a girl...boy have you grown or perhaps its just stupidity that drives you to do these things hehehe".


End file.
